


Alpine Surprise

by vix_spes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, refers to those deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Bond is unhappy about having a mission over Christmas is an understatement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/gifts).



It took every inch of Bond's control to not shudder when the receptionist checked him in and told him his room number for the duration of his stay.

Room 12.

Even almost a year on, just the word and number together sent him back to that crappy little hotel in Altausee. To how he'd turned up to meet Q only to find the room ransacked and Q gone. How the next time he'd seen Q, the Quartermaster had been beaten and bloodied, how Q had killed a man to save them. It didn't matter that Oberhauser was still in custody, that they'd destroyed Spectre, that he knew Q was back in his domain lording it over his beloved minions, Bond still had to resist the urge to phone Q and check that everything was okay. Besides, Q might appear as fluffy and fragile as a kitten but that was all deception. In actuality, he was as tenacious as they came and had proven that when he had taken down C's Nine Eyes despite having been shot in the neck.

Reaching the door of his room, Bond was almost overwhelmed with the urge to phone Q reasoning that he could always pass it off as a check-in but then if he did that then Q would be convinced that something was wrong. So, instead, Bond tamped down the urge and let himself into the suite. He was being ridiculous. Bond may be in Austria but he was in Salzburg, nowhere near Altausee and Q was in London, where he was safe.

Bond had no regrets over his actions on Westminster Bridge a year ago, except for occasionally wishing that he had shot Oberhauser when he had the chance. He certainly had no regrets about not leaving with Madeleine Swann. It would never have worked. Instead, he had seen her safely to a hotel and into the hands of another field agent who would take her wherever she wanted. Besides, leaving MI6, leaving Q, had never truly been an option for him.

Finding Q gone then finding him in that cell had terrified Bond in a way that he hadn't been since Vesper. It had hammered home the point that, however casual they had insisted the relationship between them was, it wasn't casual for Bond. He was in deep with Q. Q understood him, understood the job. For all that she was the daughter of an assassin, Madeleine had been insistent that people were black and white, good and bad. Q existed in the shadows just as much as Bond did. They fit together and the last year together in an official and acknowledged relationship had proved that it worked.

It was precisely for this reason that Bond was pissed off that it was him on this mission and not one of the other double-0's, hell, not one of the other field agents. It was a simple surveillance mission. There was bugger all to do. Despite the fact that he didn't do Christmas or holidays at all, he had actually been looking forward to this year, to spending time with Q away from work.

Still, he was here now and there was nothing that he could do.

(~*~)

Bond couldn't help but go on the alert as he approached the door to his suite, feeling as though something wasn't quite right.

He was also distinctly unhappy that, despite the fact that there was sod all for him to do in Austria, he was apparently stuck there for at least the next three days due to all of the snow that had blown in overnight. All of this meant that he was going to be stuck in Austria for Christmas itself when he would much rather be back in London. At least London had Q. The last thing that he wanted to deal with was an intruder in his suite. Drawing his gun, he opened the door as stealthily as he could, moving inside before stopping stock still just inside the door.

“Q?”

Q looked up from where he was sat on the bed perusing what looked like a menu, a slight mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"I've heard very good things about the room service here. Do you have any recommendations?"

Bond was across the room in three strides, cupping Q's face in his hands, pulling him up from his seated position so that he could kiss him deeply before pulling back.

"Sod room service. We'll have dinner in the restaurant. I can't believe you're here. Did you plan this? Have you brought any respectable clothes with you or is your entire suitcase filled with those bloody hideous travesties that you call jumpers?"

"Did you think I was going to languish in London while you have the run of a 5* suite and no work to do? Of course I planned it.” Q quirked an eyebrow at Bond. “As for respectable clothes, how long have you known me? Maybe? Depends what you class as respectable clothes."

Bond reached out and drew Q closer to him. "How am I supposed to take you out for dinner and show you off when you only bring these monstrosities with you? You do own a suit you know, a very nice one. I distinctly remember buying it for you."

"So you did. Such a shame that I forgot it. Well, maybe me bringing all of my _designer_ sweaters was an incentive. A Christmas presents of sorts..."

Q looked up through his eyelashes with an almost coquettish look that Bond had become very familiar with. A look that did things to him and Q knew it. One that usually ended up with him doing lots of delightful things with Q, to Q and vice versa.

"Is that so?" Bond started to let his hands wander, roaming Q's back and arse, teasing him, teasing them both.

"Well, if I'm not fit to be seen then you'll just have to keep me in bed for the duration of my stay, won't you? Wearing nothing that will offend your sartorial senses, of course."

“Of course. The things I do for you.” Bond grinned wolfishly as he followed Q's train of thought and leant in to kiss Q again. "Merry bloody Christmas to me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/225283.html)


End file.
